mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Potterfan1997
Potterfan1997's Archives *Archive 1 ~ 29th September, 2010 - 30th April, 2011 ---- Moo goes the cactus! Hi I'm Torrie! I saw that u do request could do this one? Eyes: DJ.Candy Hair & Color: Violet & Brown Mouth:Smile Face Paint: None Accesrions:None Outfit: ------> Moods *scared *Cute Wave *Attenion *Tap Thanks! Peachie Girl 03:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) 6jhr6tyumjn5trynhb }} Eyes: Renee's Skin: Pale Peachie Girl 13:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) TorriePeachie Girl 15:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi could you change my eyes to the blackb& the outfit to the other blue outit's of Pinky's,hair color to black & add these moods too. *Angrey *Confused *Confetti *Cry Peachie Girl 01:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Renewal & essences }} Essences MySims TV Viva Fun...Fin...Ful....Pan... whatever! Trolling! Trolling on the river! We were born and raised in a summer haze. In London, it is good country bread? ? And The World Keeps Spinning Round and Round......I'm Dizzy Did you ever ask me to copy my OCs role to make Zeke Toymender? Just wondering --'Wii man ' 17:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Zebras have stripes Thanks Sumething or otherz about stuff. Avril Lavigne likes to smile once in a while From the other day... EEP! Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late response, I've been all over the place with distractions at every corner. ok, so my three favorite sims that i've made up... hmmm... Well one would have to be Sin, another would have to be Party Kid aaaaaannnnnd the last one would have to be... hmmm... can't decided between Ash and Fritz... but for looking more like a Sim reasons, I'm gong to have to go with Fritz. So umm... what exsactly is this for? NinjaZane, Common Person 19:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Picture Ah... Oho, awesome! It looks great btw!NinjaZane, Common Person 21:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, a totally new character! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Let Joy Fill The Air... ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'Joy that is created by me!']] 13:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) }} Googleybear jr. is at your service! =P Lolstory Ohai, is your sister's story online? If so can I have a link to it? Lol I'm bored. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 23:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Umm...Excuse me. But I notice that you edited the game I made, and if you don't mind me asking, could you please tell me what you did, please? I'm not mad, I just want to know.....I'm sorry.....--SierraSia 12:21, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Ok. Thank you.--SierraSia 16:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Man Down! Man Down! Awesome! All your pointless infomation are belong to......not this wiki. I don't like tea. Anyway, the real reason I'm here is cuz I want to ask you something. You know if you were to look in Recent Wiki Activity and both you and Googleybear's names are in yellow? And some other users' names are in blue, green, etc.? May I ask how did you do that? Don't worry, I won't copy you. I just wanna know..... }} Hey Potter, It's me sims from that blog post about the box art, could you do it, its a bit elaborate though, its gonna be called MySIms, Your City! more info laterMysims 09:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey potter just wondering if i give you pics of sims can you remake their stances and stuff, for the game. The photos are here Mysims 17:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Scratch That, i just need those sims (Them on right) looking sad and Violet-sad, Roxie-Shocked, MAria-Sad, Gino Angry, Zombie Carl-anything except Happy, T.o.b.o.r- Sad, angry or malufuctioning, Alexa-Sad/crying and Chef Watanabe/Justice-Sad or hungry and Luke/Taylor(Swimsuit)-Angry or the stuck thing they do when they cant get out of somewhere, backgrounds transparent taMysims 18:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) None can stand against my resolve. }} Hello, first off, your not being mean or bossy. (I'm used to that already) 2nd, I do not know how to do that thing where you have to put it on their page (tried that with Yvette). And 3rd, do you have to do EVERY character, or just a few or none? I was giving Faer Belle catgories but I spelled it wrong, only 2 went right but they didn't show and there are like, alot of them spelled wrong because my keyboards breaking! Please fix them! Icecam1 Also,cn I user our DS form ClaraBelle? Sorry about the mistakes,it's beacuse of mah keyboard beaking and respond saying yes or no. Icecream18 Help Reply I'm willing to do that I just don't know what you mean. ConnaBuilder (talk) 21:03, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean I add the categroy "Character Tab" on all of my sims like Alexa Lexington (MySims Action)? ConnaBuilder (talk) 21:09, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Potter! I fogot to ask this with my other message but can you do a request for me? It should be simple. I was wondering if you could make me Alexa but with a sad mood. Also I would like her skin to be brown insteed of tan if thats okay ConnaBuilder (talk) 21:17, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 21:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanx. If I ask again before the weekend its just because I'm in the southern hemistphere so my days are diffrent and I'm also on holidays Thanx ConnaBuilder (talk) 08:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanx ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 08:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) The... MANE?!?! I'm going to do it soon ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 05:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) That would be helpful. Could you do it? ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 20:13, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanx! I'll put it on my pages soon. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 02:36, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Um, Potter do you know how Googley got Roland's mustashe w/ beard to make Roland? - Maria1234567890 (talk) 18:21, November 3, 2012 (UTC) On the Roland image without the crown. - Maria1234567890 (talk) 11:59, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Your request... ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:42, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Happy to help! ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 09:45, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Potter, I noticed that in MySims Galaxy, you are missing some pics of DS characters. So I was wondering if you would like me to make a DS version of Yuki and Morcubus. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 10:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Here are some DS pics. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Potter, would you like me to add the DS pics to where they needed to be added when I make them? Its no trouble if I have to. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:05, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Potter, I have a request Eyes: Buddy's Hair: Travis'/Chaz's Hair Colour: Renee's hair colour (I think you can get it whith Travis'/Chaz's hairstyle) Outfit: Luis's Thanx ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 05:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I've made some more pics. The next ones will take longer to make, since they will be harder. ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 08:12, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Kay ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 22:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanx ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 21:07, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Ho-Hey idk why, but I think it looks super cool.}} It does look like you spent a lot of time on it though. Mine only took about 2 hours, and the DS one even less because I already had the base. Do you have Photoshop? I can't remember if I gave a you a link to it or not. }} }} }} }} Just doing it to get a base for the page. You can delete them if you want idc really. Spaced Out Guy 17:29, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Just doing it as a base for the page and I thought the MySims Fanon games were worked on by everyone? You can delete them if you want idc really Spaced Out Guy 17:30, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I miss this place~ Oh hi Potter, I just gonna say I'm gonna restart every work I do. I'm gonna do new projects, called "MySims Profession" in last generation platform: WiiU, PS4, Xbox One, and 3DS since this game has good graphic. --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 20:18, August 27, 2013 (UTC) By the way, I believe someone vandalism Jazzy, and you delete this article. Can you revive and reverse history before vandalism? --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 15:04, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Potter, can you delete every page about MySims Life Stories execpt the ones I made on 9/29/2013 cause I want to start over the game. - Shimmer is awesome Do you think so? 13:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Potter, can you make this image transparent? - Shimmer is awesome Do you think so? 23:03, October 15, 2013 (UTC) What the actual-- ._. Xspeed add/edit this: *X(My Sims Galaxy) *MySims Galaxy (Wii) *Lunar Lab Galaxy *Bird Can you tell him he need to permission you this? --BaconLettuceTomato (talk) 06:02, October 22, 2013 (UTC)